Learning to Live
by The Child Music Prodigy
Summary: COMPLETE! This is it! The sequel to 'Evolving! Please read! You know you want to...
1. Summary

**I'M BACK! LOL! Okay, I finally figured out how I want to start this story. And now, I present…**

**THE SUMMARY OF 'EVOLVING'! Okay, most of ya'll have read it, but… OH WELL!**

They are all stranded on the island, and are pairing off. Lex is mad, but wants them to be happy. There is a girl on the island who is nine, and her name is Abigail. She has long brown hair and is adopted. And, Jackson writes movies. Okay, not really.

**Yeah, it's a pointless summary, but why don't you READ THE STORY? There's hardly any stories on this show, so why don't you read it? HUH? Okay, go read it. I'll wait.**


	2. Campsites and WalkieTalkies

**Disclaimer: I don't own Flight 29 Down.**

"What was the real reason you wanted to know if Abigail had an older brother?" Melissa asked Jackson while they looked for fruit.

"I was just curious." Jackson replied.

VD VD VD VD VD Melissa VD VD VD VD VD

"Jackson's hiding something. I'm just not sure what."

29 DWN

Daley was sitting on the beach, fishing. And watching her younger brother.

Lex and Abigail were looking at the walkie-talkies. Then, Abigail flicked something on one, and Lex yelled, "Abigail! You're a genius!"

Daley could tell from her position that Abigail was blushing.

"Hey, Day." Nathan said, walking up behind her.

"Hey, Nathan. How old were you when you had your first crush?"

"Hmm. About eleven or twelve. Why?"

Daley looked at him and said, "Just curious." Then, she lightly kissed him.

He started to deepen the kiss, when Daley pulled away. She grinned at him, then started pulling in the fish.

29 DWN

"Abigail, do you have any supplies?" Jackson asked the girl.

"Umm, yeah. They're back at my makeshift campsite. Would you go over there with me?" Abigail said looking into the sixteen year olds eyes with trust.

"Yeah. Let's go." Jackson said.

They walked into the forest until they got to Abigail's site.

"Wow. I can see how you survived." Jackson said, looking at the camp. There was a big fire-pit and a tent by it. Well, the tent was w boat held up with sticks and covered with clothes.

"Yeah. I've had some experience camping and I've learned some stuff from Girl Scouts."

"Okay. Well, where are your supplies?"

The two got some stuff that was salvageable from the site, including a notebook and pen, flashlight, lighter, some matches, and a pair of earrings that could be used for fish hooks.

29 DWN

"Where's Abigail?" Lex asked the group.

"I don't know. Is she not here?" Taylor said.

"_Naw_," Lex said, sarcasticly.

"I saw her head into the jungle with Jackson about half an hour ago." Erik said.

"Oh. Okay. Guess what she figured out?"

"What did I figure out?" Abigail asked, walking onto the beach.

"The walkie-talkies."

"Oh, cool!" Nathan said. "Is there enough for everyone?"

"Yeah. Here." Lex said, giving one to all the teens and Abigail. "Keep them on you at _all _times. Except when you go swim or bathe." He shivered and everyone laughed.

"Also, keep in mind that _everyone _can hear what you say. So _no_ mushy stuff. Okay?"

Everyone but Abigail grumbled, but agreed.

"Good. Carry on." Lex said, motioning Abigail to come over to him.

"Yeah?" she said.

"Do you have any ideas on how we could fix up the camp in _any_ way?"

"Well, you could do a signal kite. Don't you have one in your emergency kit?"

Lex said, "Before you came, we put it up, but Nathan was messing with a flare gun that was loaded, and it hit the kite. So, we don't have a flare gun _or _signal kite."

Abigail sat for a moment before saying, "Well, I have this shirt that had sheer material on it. And from what I can tell about Taylor, she's going to have some of that material. Do ya'll have a sewing kit?"

Lex said, "Knowing Taylor, she'll probably have one. You go ask her, and I'll look for some string."

They went off into separate ways.

VD VD VD VD VD Daley VD VD VD VD VD

"Lex is acting different. I don't want to say that it's Abigail, but I think it is. Now I believe I know how Lex felt when Nathan and I started 'going out', so to speak." She sighed.

"I don't want to feel jealous about it, but I can't help it."

29 DWN

Taylor was showing Abigail the see-through black material.

"Can I have it?" Abigail asked.

"Why?" Taylor said.

"A kite. Also, do you have a sewing kit?"

"Yeah, I have a sewing kit. And aren't you a bit old for kites?"

"I am, but we could use the material and create a signal kite. Which is this thing that can tell plane pilots there's someone on an otherwise deserted island."

"I _know_ what a signal kite is." Taylor said, even though she didn't. She handed the girl the cover-up shirt, and the sewing kit.

"Thank-you."

**YAY! I finally started the story! Hope ya'll like it so far! Next chapter, a fight! YAY! Okay, not really. But yes, there is going to be a fight. Also, on the previews for the marathon they're planning to have, did anyone besides me notice for one of the days (I think nine) ('Abby Normal') that it shows DALEY AND NATHAN DANCING TOGETHER? Yeah, I've seen that episode. But, my one question is this,**

**is it a sign? Love Lots! **


	3. Kites and Fights

**Disclaimer: I don't own Flight 29 Down. I only own Abigail.**

That day, everyone basically hung out. Abigail and Lex worked on the kite, but that was because they wanted to. You could probably say that they were the two rational ones, not caught up with hormones yet.

Everyone else was out in the ocean, except for Taylor who was sunbathing on her towel. Erik would sometimes splash some water onto her, and she would playfully chase him before laying down again.

Melissa and Nathan were talking like they had before they had crashed, and Daley and Jackson were talking about some stuff for rescue.

"Guys!" Lex yelled. Everyone looked at him. "We now have a signal kite!"

Everyone yelled and clapped their hands. Then, Lex and Abigail threw the red, black, and yellow kite into the air. Everyone cheered again.

"I say we celebrate!" Eric yelled.

"How so?" Taylor asked.

"That, I don't know." Eric said sitting down beside her.

She whispered something in his ear and he began blushing and mumbling something about a nine and ten year old on the island.

29 DWN

That night, while everyone was sleeping, someone sneaked out of the boys' tent. He walked quickly to the jungle where he saw someone waiting for him.

"Hey." He whispered, kissing her on the lips. She wrapped her arms around his neck and whispered, "Hey, yourself."

29 DWN

"What do you mean, 'We should wait until we get back?'" Taylor yelled

"Well, we're not helping out around here, and-" Eric started.

Taylor cut him off saying, "YOU NEVER HELP OUT AROUND HERE!"

"You don't either!" Eric retorted.

"Yes, I do. I have the job of cleaning clothes, and I actually do it."

"Yeah, because Daley-"

"Oh! Here we go about _Daley _again!"

Daley looked out of the tent at the two teens.

"What do you mean!" Eric yelled.

"I mean, you always talk about Daley! It's _Daley _this, and _Daley _that! If you like her so much, why don't you go out with _HER_?"

"Okay, _I don't like Daley_! And, I'm never able to talk because you're talking to much!"

Taylor slapped him and walked to the beach, grabbing the video camera and her video diary tape.

VD VD VD VD VD VD Taylor VD VD VD VD VD VD VD

"The _nerve_ he has! He _always_ talks about Daley, and what does he do? He turns it around and says _I'm _the one that's talking to much! Oh! You know what? I'm not even going to talk to him anymore. Nope. You know why?" At this point, Taylor was up to the camera and had a mad look in her eyes.

"I. Hate. Him."

**Woah! Can you say 'drama'? LOL! Okay… Do you think I should have Taylor have some plotted way to kill Eric? CLUES! Jackson's secret: Nada! Okay, he has one, but it's from the previous story. Love Triangle: One! Woo-hoo for the Love Trianlge! LOL. You know what's weird? I was going to have Daley and Nathan have the fight. Oh, well! **

**If you give me more reviews, I post more often ;-). Love Lots!**


	4. Authors Note

1**AN:**

**Okay, I'm going to be gone for a week to visit my family. Also, I have a major writer's block, so while I'm gone, you may want to send me reviews and suggestions. Love lots!**


	5. More and more fights!

1**Disclaimer: Yada, Yada. You know the drill. I only own Abigail. And the ideas in this story. Unless I give you credit.**

As soon as Taylor walked off, everyone got out of the tents. Daley stared at Erik, while everyone else stared at both of them.

VD VD VD VD VD Nathan VD VD VD VD VD VD

"Is something going on between them?"

29 DWN

Jackson said, "Out with it, Erik."

"What did I do? Why is it always my fault?" Erik yelled at him. Then, he stormed off towards the jungle.

"Okay, seeing as though Erik won't tell us anything -for once- what's going on, Daley?" Jackson said, turning towards the red head.

"What do you mean? 'What's going on?' I'm sure I don't know!" She said.

Then, Nathan cut in saying, "Oh, yeah? Because it just seemed to me like Taylor was hinting at something."

Daley's eyes narrowed, and she lowered her voice, saying, "Oh? And tell me; what was that something you _think _Taylor was hinting at."

"That you and Erik are going out in secret!" He yelled.

"What?" Everyone yelled, either looking at him, or at Daley.

"What do you mean? I hate that retard!"

"Do you, Daley? Or is that just a cover-up?"

"Nathan McHugh!" Daley said. Then, she started sobbing and ran towards the jungle.

"Of course! You would run towards where Erik is!" he yelled after her.

Lex gave Nathan a death glare, then ran towards his sister. Abigail followed Lex.

Jackson sighed, and said, "I'll go look for Erik and Taylor."

"The nerve she has!" Nathan said when Jackson had left.

"Nathan, how sure are you about Erik and Daley?" Melissa asked.

"Ohh, I'm pretty sure. Last night, around 1:30, I saw someone sneak, I repeat, SNEAK out of our tent."

"Well, how do you know it was Erik? It might've been Jackson." she said, already hating him for the fact he might have done just that.

"Oh, no! Because I tell you, Erik wouldn't wait until we got back home to date Taylor. I've known him since sixth grade. That's not his style. So, that leaves either you or Daley. Are you secretly dating Erik?"

"God, no! I love Jackson. Shoot, didn't mean to tell you that." Melissa said, blushing.

Nathan went on ranting like he didn't even hear her. He walked towards the beach, looking for seashells, while Melissa started to filter and boil some water.

29 DWN

"Daley! Daley, where are you?" Lex called.

"Over here!" Abigail told him. "Do you want to talk to her first?" she asked once he got to where she was at.

"Yeah, if you don't care." Lex said.

"Hey, she's _your _sister. Not mine." Abigail said, smiling at him.

He smiled back, but it disappeared when he heard his older sister sob.

"Hey, Day." He said, sitting down beside her.

"Lex, I thought he loved me! I really, really did!" Daley cried, throwing her arms around his neck.

Lex did one of those eye motion things to Abigail. She walked over to where they were and started whispering in Daley's ear. "Shh. Daley, it's alright. He's just uptight because he thinks you and Erik have a thing for each other."

"But we don't! I've never even liked Erik! Or any other guy, really! And, you know what? I loved Nathan. I truly did!" Daley cried, throwing her arms around the nine year olds neck.

29 DWN

Taylor walked happily to where Melissa was at.

"Well, you sure do look happy for causing a lot of damage." Melissa said, sarcastically.

"Why, thank you! Wait, I didn't mean for anyone to be mad at each other. Except for me. I hate Erik!" Taylor yelled.

"Yeah, I think we've established that fact." Melissa said.

"Whatever." Taylor said, turning towards the tent to get her 'things'.

Soon, all of the other castaways were sitting around the campfire, glaring at each other, except for Nathan.

"Hey, where's Nathan?" Melissa asked.

"Dunno. Do any of ya'll know where he's at?" Abigail asked.

They all looked at her, and Daley glared at her. "Whatever." She said, heading towards the beach.

"Nathan!" she called, looking towards the jungle, then the ocean, jungle, ocean. "Nathan!" she yelled again. She looked around some rocks and found him relaxing in the warm water.

"Come on." She said, hitting him so he would wake up.

"I'm coming mom, just give me a few more minutes so I can kiss Daley."

"Nathan." Abigail said, hitting him again.

"Hey, what was that for?"

"You're not really that mad at Daley, are you?" she asked, looking at the sixteen year old.

He sighed. "No. I'm just upset."

"Oh. Okay. Well, let's go back to camp. We're about to have lunch." Abigail said.

**Okay! I've finally updated. And you guys are SOOOOOOOO faithful. I only got, like, 4 or 5 replies while I was gone. So, you know the drill. Send me more reviews and I'll update more often. Love lots!**


	6. Knives

**Disclaimer: Don't own a thing, except for Abigail and the ideas.**

**AN- pianoplayerand29DWNfan: I would tell you if I could, but I can't. Actually, I won't! Sorry! I really want to tell someone, I just can't!**

Once Abigail and Nathan had gotten back, everyone started eating. Nathan was glaring at Erik, who in turn was glaring at Taylor, who was glaring at Daley, who was glaring at Nathan. Melissa was thinking about if it was Jackson who snuck out of the tent, Lex and Abigail kept on glancing wearily at the teens, and Jackson was- eating.

"Okay! This is stupid!" Jackson yelled.

Everyone glanced at him and he said, "How do you even _know_ someone snuck out of the tent last night, Nathan? How do you know it wasn't just a dream?"

Nathan said, "I can tell when I'm dreaming and when I'm not! Besides, Erik wouldn't break up with a girl just because the rules didn't allow it."

"I've already annulled the rule!" Jackson said.

"Yeah!" Erik said.

"So, Erik. If you knew the rule was annulled, why did you break up with me?" Taylor yelled.

"Because! I don't like you like that!"

"Oh? Well, that is just fine. I'm through with you." She said, drawing something out of her hoodie pocket.

"Taylor?" Jackson said, cautiously. "What is that?"

"My little knife. I have very good aim, ya know." Taylor said, glaring at Erik.

He paled.

"Taylor, put it down." Melissa said, standing up.

Taylor pointed the knife in Melissa's direction and Jackson stood up in front of her. "Taylor, just hand me the knife, and everything will be alright." He said.

"Stop, Jackson. You don't know what you're doing." Taylor said, her hand beginning to shake.

"No, Taylor. _You_ don't know what _you're_ doing."

"I know perfectly well what I'm doing. I'm about to kill this sorry piece of trash!" Taylor said, lunging towards Erik.

"Argh!" he screamed, gripping his wrist.

"Taylor!" Nathan said, hitting her. She turned around and Jackson grabbed her arms and put them behind her back.

"Someone go find some rope!" he yelled.

Lex and Abigail ran off, not wanting to see what happened next.

"Let go of me!" Taylor yelled over and over again. Then, she started sobbing and fell backwards against Jackson. He quickly took the knife out of her hand, and tossed it toward Nathan. He picked it up and shut it, placing it beside the log he was sitting on.

Daley stood up and walked over to Taylor. "I hate you!" Taylor yelled at her. "You stole my boyfriend from me!"

Melissa walked to where Erik was and started looking at his wounds, occasionally putting water on them.

"Taylor, despite what you may think, I don't have a thing for Erik. I never thought of anyone else except for Nathan." Daley murmured.

"Oh? Is that a fact? I highly doubt it!" Taylor yelled at her again.

"Okay, you don't _have _to believe me. I just thought you would want to know the whole truth."

"Whatever." Taylor said, glaring at Daley. Then, Nathan glared at Daley. Daley walked off towards the jungle.

29 DWN

Lex and Abigail ran towards the airplane, hearing Taylor yelling.

"Did you ever think she would do something like that?" Lex asked.

"Nope." Abigail replied, looking through some bins.

Lex looked inside and yelled, "Found some!" he started running back to the fire, and Abigail followed.

They passed Daley and Abigail saw she was crying again. "Daley, what's wrong?" she asked, trying to catch her breath.

"Nothing. Just, go help everyone else." Daley said, continuing towards the jungle. Abigail followed her.

29 DWN

"Got the rope." Lex said, panting.

"Good. Tie it, Nathan." Jackson said.

Nathan quickly tied the rope, leaving a bit of room so someone could hold it.

Jackson sat her down, and stared at her a moment before yelling, "Are you an idiot?"

Taylor narrowed her eyes at him, but didn't answer.

"There's better ways to solve a boyfriend problem than _killing _them!" he yelled, running his fingers through his hair. "You're food rations are now only a fourth. Including water."

Taylor just shrugged her shoulders, like she didn't give a care.

"Jackson, I'm gonna take him to our tent. That's where the first aid kit is." Melissa said, helping Erik stand up.

"Okay." Jackson said. The two started walking towards the tent.

"Where's Daley?" Lex asked, looking at Nathan.

"Who cares." Nathan murmured.

"Umm, _I _do. She's _my _sister."

"Okay!" Nathan said, throwing a piece of wood into the fire.

"Where's Abigail?" Jackson asked, looking around.

"What? Is she your girlfriend, or something?" Taylor asked.

"No…" Jackson said, then started thinking about something. "Hey, Nathan? Will you watch the wanna-be murderess?"

"Sure, whatever." Nathan said, walking to where Jackson was previously sitting. Jackson tied Taylor's rope around a pole that was nearby.

VD VD VD VD VD Jackson VD VD VD VD VD

"Okay, Taylor was about to kill, I repeat, _kill_, Erik. All because he broke up with her. Everyone is thinking that Daley and Erik have a secret relationship. I don't. Nathan broke up with Daley because of it, and now she's _really _pissed off. Anyway, I have to go check on Melissa and Erik. Taylor got his wrist, and it seemed pretty bad. She'd just better not have hit a vein, or else she is in _so _much trouble."

29 DWN

Melissa and Erik walked into the girl's tent, and she sat him down on her sleeping bag..

"Mel?" Erik said, while she was cleaning his wound.

"Hmm?" Melissa said, looking up at Erik.

"Thanks." He said. Then, unexpectedly, he grabbed neck, pulled her forward, and kissed her.

She started to deepen the kiss when they heard, "What is going on?"

**Oh, no! A -gasp- cliffhanger! Oh! Bet ya'll didn't see _any _of this coming, huh? I'm so evil, I know. LOL! The next chapter will be…**

**interesting. So, be prepared! And I want at least 4 or 5 reviews before I continue. You think I'm kidding? Okay, maybe 3 or 4. Please! Love Lots!**


	7. Kisses, Confessions, and Crying

**Thank you for FINALLY reviewing!**

**Disclaimer: I only own Abigail and the plot! Why do you keep harassing me about it?**

_She started to deepen the kiss when they heard, "What is going on?"_

Melissa broke away from Erik, and saw Jackson standing in the doorway with hatred on his face.

"Jackson, it's not what you think it is!"

Jackson snarled at her, and said, "I bet _you're _the one that Erik went to see last night."

"_What_!" Melissa yelled, clearly shocked.

"You know what, Melissa? I don't care anymore. You can go back to your make out session!" Jackson said, turning and walking away.

"Jackson!" Melissa yelled. She yelled, "I hate you, Erik!" Then, she ran out of the tent.

"All in a days work," Erik said to himself. 'I wonder if they'll be watching people closely tonight.' He thought.

29 DWN

Jackson walked towards the jungle, and Melissa was running after him.

"Jackson!" she yelled at his retreating back.

He abruptly stopped and faced the girl. "Give me at least _one _reason I should listen to you." He snarled.

Melissa hugged him and kissed him passionately. He staggered backwards, then wrapped his arms around her, kissing her back.

They broke apart when they finally couldn't breathe, and Melissa said, "Because I love you."

Jackson wrapped his arms tighter around her, and kissed her again. (AN: Ya'll are very happy, huh?)

29 DWN

Daley was running full speed through the jungle. Abigail was finding it very hard to keep up with her.

Daley finally stopped at the base of a coconut tree. The same coconut tree Nathan had climbed, and the same coconut tree Nathan nearly killed himself trying to climb.

She fell to the ground and started sobbing. She yelled, "I'm_ so stupid _for thinking he even liked me! Let alone love me!" Then, she started pounding on the base of the tree.

"Daley," Abigail said, walking to where she was at.

The red head looked up. "S-sorry, Abigail. I didn't know y-you were there."

"It's alright, Day. Do you want to talk about it?" Abigail asked, sitting beside her.

"A little. But, are you sure you don't care?"

"Yeah. Before I crashed, I was the advice expert on my school newspaper."

"Oh. Well, I thought that Nathan liked me, and now he won't even talk to me."

"Probably because he thinks you like Erik." Abigail said, expecting yelling from Daley.

Instead, she sat there, tears streaming silently down her face. Abigail gave her a hug.

29 DWN

"Nathan, _please_ let me out." Taylor said. "I used to be your girlfriend. And, I'm hungry."

"Sorry. I have to wait till Jackson comes back. Besides that, your food rations are only a fourth of what it was. And your water rations are only a fourth."

"Okay. Please?" Taylor said, pouting.

"NO!" Nathan yelled at her.

"Taylor. Stop. How about I put some music on?" Lex asked, wearily.

"Now." Taylor said, snapping her fingers which were still behind her back.

Lex rolled his eyes, and turned on the I-pod. 'Sugar We're Goin' Down' (AN: Don't own, but it's my fave song) was playing.

_Am I more than you bargained for yet?_

_I've been dying to tell you anything, you wanna hear._

'_Cause that's just who I am this week._

_Lie in the grass, next to the mosoleum._

_I'm just a notch in your bedpost, and you're just a line in a song._

_Drop a heart, break a name._

_We're always sleeping in, but sleeping, for the wrong team._

_We're goin' down, down, in an earlier round_

_And sugar we're goin' down swingin'_

_I'll be your number one with a bullet _

_A loaded god complex, cock it and pull it._

_We're goin' down, down in an earlier round_

_And sugar we're goin' down swingin'_

_I'll be your number one with a bullet_

_A loaded god complex, cock it and pull it._

_Is this more than you bargained for yet, Oh!_

_Don't mind me I'm watching I'm watching you two from the closet,_

_Wishing to be the friction in your jeans._

_Isn't it messed up, how I'm just dying to be there?_

_I'm just a notch in your bedpost, but your just a line in a song._

_Drop a heart, break a name._

_We're always sleeping in, but sleeping, for the wrong team._

_We're goin' down, down in an earlier round._

_And sugar we're goin' down swingin'_

_I'll be your number one with a bullet_

_A loaded god complex, cock it and pull it._

_We're goin' down, down in an earlier round_

_And sugar we're goin' down swingin'_

_I'll be your number one with a bullet_

_A loaded god complex, cock it and pull it._

_Drop a heart, break a name. _

_We're always sleeping in, but sleeping, for the wrong team!_

_Down, down in an earlier round,_

_And sugar we're goin' down swingin'_

_I'll be your number one with a bullet_

_A loaded god complex, cock it and pull it._

_We're goin' down, down in an earlier round_

_And sugar we're goin' down swingin'_

_I'll be your number one with a bullet_

_A loaded god complex, cock it and pull it._

_We're goin' down, down (down, down)_

_We're goin down, down (down, down)_

_A loaded god complex, cock it and pull it._

_We're goin' down, down in an earlier round_

_And sugar we're goin' down swingin'_

_I'll be your number one with a bullet_

_A loaded god complex, cock it and pull it._

"Like how I feel." Nathan said once the song had finished.

"Really?" Lex said in amazement.

"Yeah. I'm so mad at myself for making Daley so upset, and making her cry."

"Then why did you do it?"

"I was upset with myself." Nathan replied.

"Oh."

29 DWN

"Jackson," Melissa panted when they had broke apart _again._

"Hmm?"

"We should get back, huh?"

Jackson was playing with her hair, and sighed. He got up, saying "Let's go,"

29 DWN

Someone walked towards a waterfall in the jungle.

"Ouch. What happened?" the girl said.

"An idiot back at camp." the boy said, kissing her tenderly. She smiled against his lips, and started to deepen the kiss.

VD VD VD VD VD Taylor VD VD VD VD VD

"Okay, I'm a prisoner at my camp, but thank God I'm still able to do video diaries. I hat Erik. I hate Daley. Daley's saying that she doesn't like Erik, and she 'loves' Nathan, but I highly doubt it."

"Taylor. Time to go." Jackson said in the background.

"Later," Taylor said to the camera.

29 DWN

"Food time!" Abigail sang as she passed out the fruit and some fish.

"Awesome!" Lex said, smiling at her. She blushed and looked away.

Daley smiled to herself, and looked up at Nathan. He looked like he was still mad.

VD VD VD VD VD Daley VD VD VD VD VD VD

"Apparently he's still mad. Lucky me."

VD VD VD VD VD Abigail VD VD VD VD VD VD

"After Lex begged me to do this, I finally did it. So, hi. I guess. I'm so glad I found people on the island. Well, they actually found me before I nearly died… but whatever!" she smiled.

"Okay, all the people. Well, there's Taylor. Whiny and blonde. And she nearly killed Erik today! What fun." She said sarcasticly.

"Erik is really annoying, but cute in a kindergartener sort of way. Everyone is saying that he is secretly going out with Daley. And Taylor's mad at Daley because of that."

"Daley is Lex's older sister. She says she's in love with Nathan, and I can believe it. She's been crying and moaning over him the last few hours. And, she didn't even eat at dinner." Abigail sighed.

"Melissa is really nice, and she's the peacemaker. Well, of course a peacemaker has to be nice!" Abigail laughed at herself. "She really likes Jackson, and they're the only two who hasn't fought with each other. Besides me and Lex."

"Nathan is the one that made Daley cry. He seems to be really nice, but not as nice as Lex, or Daley, or Melissa, or Jackson!"

"Lex is the one that is closest to my age. He's ten. He's really smart and he is always thinking up ways to either keep everyone happy, or ways to save all of us. And, I sorta, kinda, like him. Yes! Me, Abigail Jessica Keane likes a guy." She blushed when she said that.

"And last is Jackson. He is the leader and nice, but he's very remote and won't talk to people that much. But, I _do _think he's hiding something. When everyone was asking me questions, he asked if I had an older brother. I told him I was adopted and I asked him why he wanted to know if I had an older brother, and he said 'he was writing a movie'. Whatever. I _have_ to figure out his secret!"

**HI! Okay Jackson's secret: 2 Love triangle: 1. Seeing as though ya'll is wondering who the girl is, here's a hint! 'Think back to the show. Who all's on it?' Hopefully this helps. I WANT 3 TO 4 REVIEWS BEFORE I CONTINUE!**


	8. Love Triangle and Jackson's secret

**Disclaimer: Own nothing except Abigail. And the plot. And not Corbin Bleu.**

That night, everyone tried to decide what to do about Taylor.

"I say we put her in a raft and leave her in the ocean!" Erik said.

"You would. Why don't we just tie her up to something in the plane and leave her there?" Abigail said.

"Sure. Come on Taylor." Jackson said, pulling on the rope.

"Aye, aye, Captain." Taylor said sarcasticly.

29 DWN

Someone snuck out of the boys tent, him thinking everyone was asleep.

"I knew it." One of the girls said. Everyone followed him, and he stopped at the edge of the jungle.

"Abby!" Erik called.

"Hey, handsome." Abby said, walking out of the shadows. They kissed each other 'hello'. A very 'friendly' hello.

Daley shined the flashlight on the two. They sprang apart like wildfire.

"Hi, guys!" Abby said, nervously cheery.

"Abby." Jackson said. "Come here."

The girl walked over to him and he asked, "Why didn't you come back to camp?"

"Well, I didn't really want to, umm, you see, umm..."

"Save it. Since you're here, and thank God Taylor's not here, we can go back to camp." Jackson said, turning around and grabbing Melissa's hand.

Erik and Abby followed closely behind them. Daley was walking with Lex and Abigail, and Nathan followed behind everyone else. He tried to get Daley to walk with him, but she just ignored him.

29 DWN

"You see, Abby, I don't care if you and Erik go out, because I annulled the dating rule." Jackson explained.

"Oh. Okay, I didn't know that, and I really liked Erik, but I didn't want to come back to camp because I didn't want to see him everyday, but not kiss him."

"That was a bit gross for me, but I get what you're saying. It's like that with me and Melissa."

"About time you two got together." Abby said, laughing.

"Yeah. Nathan and Daley were, but they got into this argument, and now they're not speaking with each other.

"Oh." Abby said. "Who is that girl I keep on seeing with Lex?"

"That's Abigail. She goes by Abigail, just so you know."

"That's good. So, what's my job going to be?" Abby asked, looking at the leader across the fire pit.

"You can watch the prisoner."

"Prisoner?"

"Yeah. Taylor attempted to kill Erik yesterday, and now he have her tied to a rope in the plane. And, her food and water rations are only a fourth of what they were."

"Okay. So, I take it I'm not gonna be able to talk about Erik around her, right?"

"Yep. Here's her breakfast. And the I-pod incase she starts yelling at you. Whatever you do, don't undo her. Or let her out of the plane. Ask her where her magazines are at." Jackson said, brushing dirt from his pants.

"Okay." Abby said, running towards the plane.

29 DWN

"Lex?" Abigail said in a sing-song voice.

"What?"

"Will you do me a favor?"

"What?"

"Will you help me figure out Jackson's secret?"

Lex looked up at her. "What secret?"

"Remember when everyone was asking me questions?"

"Yeah..." Lex said, not really knowing where the question was going.

"Well, Jackson asked me if I had an older brother. And remember how I told ya'll I was adopted?"

"Yeah,"

"Well, ask Jackson if he thinks he's my older brother."

"What?" Lex shouted.

"Please?" Abigail said, doing the puppy-dog pout.

"No! Not that pout!" he sighed. "Fine."

"Oh! Thank you _so _much!" Abigail said, hugging him.

"No prob." Lex said, smiling.

29 DWN

Daley was searching for fruit. She saw some bananas on at tree, but they were just out of her reach.

"Grrr." she growled.

"Need some help?" Erik asked from a trunk of a tree.

"Why are you sleeping?" Daley asked, hand on hip.

"Beauty sleep."

"It sure isn't working." Daley said humourously.

"Ha-ha." Erik said, standing up. He walked over to where Daley was, and got the bananas down with ease.

"Thank you." Daley said hugging him.

"What are you doing?" Nathan yelled.

"Whatever I want to, Nathan." Daley replied, hands on hips again.

"I thought you weren't talking to me." Nathan replied.

Daley grabbed the fruit and stomped away.

"That was a smooth move if you wanted her back." Erik said.

Nathan glared at him and started his way to the beach, looking for seashells again.

29 DWN

"Abby, I'm hungry." Taylor complained.

"You know what your rations are."

"We don't have rations!"

"Technically, now you do. Do you want to read a magazine?"

"Seventeen." (AN: Don't own 'Seventeen' magazine)

"Here." Abby said, tossing the newest issue they had on her lap.

Taylor had limited use of her arms, but was able to turn pages for the most part.

29 DWN

Melissa and Jackson were having a staring contest, trying to make the other look away.

"Jackson?" Lex called. Jackson broke eye contact and Melissa said, "I win!"

"What, Lex?" Jackson asked wearily.

"Do you have a younger sister?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Is your younger sister biological?"

"Yes. _Why?_"

"Is your sister Abigail?"

"I don't know! That's what I'm trying to figure out!" Jackson said, running a hand through his hair.

"Wait. Abigail might be your sister? And you never even told me?" Melissa said, standing up.

"Yes. Why? I thought I didn't have to tell you every single thing about my life." Jackson said.

"I tell you every single aspect of my life!" Melissa yelled.

"Here we go again." Lex mumbled under his breath. He walked off towards where Abigail was.

"Abigail!" he called. He could hear Melissa and Jackson behind him, yelling.

"It's all my fault." Abigail said, once Lex found her.

"What's all your fault?"

"The reason Melissa and Jackson are going to break up. The reason ya'll's group is going to split up."

"No. It's not your fault. Even if you hadn't have come, this still would've happend."

"Would it?" Abigail said, looking at Lex. "Not all of this!"

"Yes, all of this." Lex said.

"Not why Melissa and Jackson are fighting right now. They're fighting because Jackson didn't trust Melissa enough to tell her he thought I was his little sister. Tell me, does this picture look like what Jackson might've looked like when he was your age?" Abigail said, showing him the only picture she had of her brother and parents.

"Yes. And that looks like his parents." Lex said.

"He's my brother." Abigail said.

"This is awesome!" Lex said, running towards the fire.

"No. This is horrible." Abigail said to herself.

**Finally. I finished this chapter, Because I don't want to make it to long, I'll post again later today. If I get at least two reviews. But, now you know Jackson's secret and the love triangle! I was laughing reading all the reviews on how ya'll thought it was Erik/Daley and Erik/Melissa! Nathan/Daley is my fave couple, and Melissa/Jackson is my second fave, so I wouldn't be so cruel as to make that the triangle. Review! Love Lots!**


	9. Death and Rescue

**Disclaimer: Don't own Flight 29 Down, or any of the characters. Except for Abigail.**

**AN: Sorry, but this chapter will be sad. And this is the chapter that my preview was from.**

"Jackson!" Lex yelled.

"What?" Jackson spat. Melissa looked enraged.

"Umm, I think Abigail is your sister, because she has a picture of you and your parents and her when you were ten." Lex said, cringing.

"Abigail!" Jackson yelled.

"She's over- uh oh." Lex said, pointing to the spot where Abigail _was_ at.

"What do you mean, 'Uh-oh'?" Jackson said.

"I mean, she's not there anymore."

"Oh, no." Melissa said.

29 DWN

"Must-get-away." Abigail panted as she ran through the jungle. "Argh!" she screamed as she slipped down into an unknown creek. The last thing she saw was the trees lining the sky.

29 DWN

"Abigail!" Jackson yelled. Everyone, including Taylor, were searching for her. Taylor had finally got over her craziness, and didn't really mind that much that Erik and Abby were going out.

"Guys!" Nathan yelled. "Over here!"

The group ran to a small creek, and they saw a pale figure in the water.

"Oh, my God." Lex whispered. Then, he turned around and clung to his sister.

"Shh, it's alright. Shh." Daley said, stroking Lex's hair.

"Abigail," Jackson said, walking towards her. He rolled her on her back and saw blood coming from her head. He also saw a note curled up in her dry hand.

He took it out of her hand, and said, "Let's go back to the campsite."

"What about Abigail?" Lex asked, shuddering when he saw her face.

"We'll get her later," Daley whispered to him.

They all went back to the campsite, and Jackson opened up the letter, read it through, handed it to Melissa, and started pacing.

Melissa read aloud, "Hey, ya'll. I'm really, really sorry about all that I've done to your group. So, I've decided to help ya'll out, and just leave. For each of ya'll, I have a separate paragraph.

Daley, you are such a great sister to Lex, and I wanted you to know that you were just like a big sister to me. Thanks so much, and I hope you and Nathan will get back together, and just get over ya'll's fight.

Nathan, you were really funny, but also serious. You knew when to laugh, but you also didn't know when you were hurting someone's feelings. I hope you can work things out with everyone.

Erik, you knew when to have fun! I take it you had some secrets, but you were still great.

Taylor, Taylor, Taylor. You were really cool to let me use your shirt for the kite, but not so cool to attempt to kill Erik. Ya'll need each other. If any of ya'll is ever lost, it messes up the group completely.

Abby, I never really knew you, but Lex told me about you. You seemed like you were really awesome! I wish I had got to know you better before I left.

Melissa, you were so sweet. And the peacemaker. I'm sorry about how I made you and Jackson fight, and I hope ya'll will be alright.

Lex. Thank you so much for being one of the best friends I have ever had. Also, I know this would be really strange for you, but I really liked as more than a friend. I'm sorry for leaving like this, but I had to let you know that.

And, Jackson. The picture I left is the only one I ever had of you, mom, and dad. Tell them that I loved them, and I wish I would have been able to meet them. And I'm sorry for never telling you, but I didn't want it to be a problem. You were awesome, and I remember that you were such a good big brother when I was little.

I hope ya'll can all forgive me for what I've done, but I had to so ya'll wouldn't have anymore problems. I love you all, and I can't wait to see you again.

Love, Abigail."

"It couldn't be. Could it?" Lex asked bewildered.

"I'm sorry, Lex." Melissa said, looking tearful. "I never believed she would do that, either. But, she did."

Daley was crying, but quietly as to not disturb the others. Lex was about to get up to comfort his sister, but Nathan was already over there, hugging her and whispering to her while he rubbed her back.

Jackson was still pacing, but now mumbling to himself.

29 DWN

"Daley, it's okay." Nathan murmured in her ear.

"She was like my little sister. She listened to me whenever you had made me upset."

"Day, I'm _so _sorry about making you upset. I hate to see you cry." Nathan said, wiping the tears off of her cheeks.

"It's just, she killed herself before she told anyone she loved them, or she liked them, or anything like that. So, even if you hate me, I want you to know that I love you." She said, laying her head on his chest.

"Day, I love you, too." Nathan said, lifting her head to his.

29 DWN

"Hey, Lex." Abby said, sitting down beside him.

"Hey, Abby."

"Are you alright?"

"No. I never told her that I liked her back." Lex said, running his fingers through his hair.

Abby smiled in spite of herself, and pulled him over for a hug.

29 DWN

"Hey, Jackson." Melissa said, pacing with him.

"I'm so sorry, Mel." Jackson said, facing her.

"You know I love you, right?" Melissa asked.

Jackson answered by pulling her in for a long kiss. "Does that answer your question?" he asked.

29 DWN

"Erik, I'm really sorry." Taylor said, walking to where Erik was at.

"No prob. At least I didn't get killed." He said, grinning.

Taylor hit him and said, "That's not funny!"

Erik thought, then said, "Yeah, I guess I forgot."

29 DWN

"Hey, guys!" the pilot yelled.

"Yeah?" Mrs. McHugh asked.

"I think we've found them!"

All of the parents hugged each other.

29 DWN

"Guys!" Erik yelled. They looked up from the person they were talking to. "Airplane!"

All the teens and Lex jumped up and down, waving their arms around.

The plane landed in the water, and the parents looked out, waving and yelling at their children.

FIN

**Wow. I finally finished my story. I'm pretty sure none of you saw what was going to happen with Abigail. It made me sad, cuz Jackson had finally found his sister, and she had killed herself. I know what you're all thinking. 'Sequel! Sequel!' Sorry, but I'm not going to do a sequel. No, really! How about this, the first two people that review is going to co-star in my next story. Along with me! It's about life after they get rescued. I'll post what it's about in my profile. And like I said, it's _not _a sequel. That, and who the two people are! Love Lots, and REVIEW! **


End file.
